Seats with massage capabilities require the integration of premade air bladders and tubes into a foam layer. In order to accomplish such integration, portions of the foam are cut out to accommodate for the size and positioning of various air bladders and tubes within the foam layer. The air bladders and tubes are then arranged in the cut out sections of the foam layer. This process requires precise cutting of the foam, inlaying of the bladders and tubes, and making attachments (typically adhesive) between the foam, bladders and tubes, thus resulting in labor costs spent on assembly and monetary expenditures spent on procuring the various components.